El dueño de mi destino
by angeles-sama 99
Summary: por que el compro su libertad, su vida le pertenecía ¿seria así siempre? pasen a leerla.
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí molestando con una idea nueva espero y les guste Kagome-sama y yo hablamos y me dará un pequeño resumen de su fic para que lo continué pero sin mas preámbulos los dejo leer.

Disclaimer: Inuyasa no me pertenece si no a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi a excepción de los creados por mi.

Epilogo

La subasta había comenzado chicas de todas edades eran subastadas y vendidas al mejor postor el se mantenía impasible esperando alguna joya que valiera la pena, ya habían pasado alrededor de 10 chicas todas muy lindas hasta que ella capto su atención piel morena, cabello azabache, figura esbelta y ojos color aun no lo sabia, retiraron la venda carmesí dejando ver unos hermosos ojos chocolate de los cuales caían lagrimas, de un tirón quitaron la sabana negra que cubría su cuerpo dejándola desnuda, tenia las manos atadas  
-comenzamos la subaste cuanto ofrecen por esta bella chica-una sonrisa cruzo sus labios-aun virgen, comenzamos-  
-5 mil dolares-dijo un anciano de alrededor de 60 años  
-10 mil dolares-aposto un joven  
-100 mil dolares-grito el mismo anciano  
-100 mil dolares a la una a las dos a...-  
-un millón-declaro sin perturbarse  
-alguien ofrece mas, nadie vendida por un millón de dolares-ella alzo su vista ahora tendría un DUEÑO a quien rendirle cuentas si nunca hubiera conocido a Elliot ella aun estaría en su universidad con su mejor amiga tomando café o algo por el estilo pero fue tan estúpida, dio un ultimo vistazo a su comprador sin verle el rostro antes de que le colocaran de nuevo aquella venda carmesí y cubrieran su cuerpo, sintió una vez más como colocaban algo en su nariz haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento de nuevo.  
El se paro imperturbable un millón de dolares no eran nada para su inmensa fortuna se puso de pie y pago el monto acordado recogería su paquete al finalizar esta fue al bar y pidió una copa de vino blanco estaba cansado cuantas veces había echo eso había perdido la cuenta pero sin duda ya era una costumbre después de una hora la subasta había acabado fue por la chica la tomo en brazos y la subió a su auto negro y partió rumbo a su casa. 

CAP.1

desperté me di cuenta de que estaba en una cama bastante cómoda estoy mareada quiero vomitar pero se que es por ese maldito olor como odio pero ahora lo que mas me importa es saber quien es mi DUEÑO quien le rendiré cuentas de ahora en adelante no creo que me deje ir así como así no después de la jugosa suma que pago por mi, me siento en la cama mi cuerpo aun esta desnudo pero poco me importa volteo hacia todos lados estoy en una habitación blanca no muy decorada pero es super elegante y frente ami una hermosa vista el amanecer es hermoso me pongo de pie y camino hacia el balcón abro la puerta y el aire fresco hace que mis nauseas desaparezcan quisiera poder volar para escapar de aquí pero ahora no puedo se que no puedo.  
el ruido de la puerta me hace voltear y al fin veo su rostro es extremadamente atractivo camina hacia mi  
-arrodíllate-no dudo en hacerlo pues es mi dueño-de ahora en adelante soy tu amo no harás nada sin mi consentimiento si te dijo que no hables no lo haces si te pido que corras los haces si no seras castigada entiendes-el me da miedo quiero huir de aquí  
-si amo-dijo con la cabeza agachada tengo miedo de verlo a los ojos el me intimida no quiero que me haga daño no quiero que me lastime  
-¿cual es tu nombre?-tengo miedo  
-kagome-sigo con la cabeza agachada,el tira de mi cabello obligándome a ver sus ojos son hermosos dos hermosos lagos de oro el es tan atractivo  
-muy bien kagome estarás aquí hasta las 10 de la mañana quiero que te vistas y te arregles hay ropa y un baño en esta habitación si para esa hora no has salido de aquí atente a las consecuencias entendido-  
-si amo-me da pavor verlo sus ojos apesar de que son hermosos están obscurecidos me suelta y sale de la habitación y al fin respiro me pongo de pie y me dirijo al baño no sin antes buscar ropa el baño es enorme me daré un relajante baño apesar de que tengo miedo se que no debo desobedecerlo.  
Después de un buen rato salgo y me doy cuenta de que son las 8:30 am que haré hasta las diez de la mañana decido dormir un poco programo el reloj para que suene 10 minutos antes y me acuesto de nuevo para huir un rato de mi realidad, despierto debido al despertador lo apago y me miro en el tocador me veo palida mi cabello esta seco y me veo fatal trato de arreglarme un poco y volteo a ver el reloj 9:58 am decido salir no quiero que me haga algo y lo veo parado en medio de lo que identifico como la sala camino hacia donde esta y me arrodillo frente a el con la cabeza agachada de nuevo el miedo me embarga se que el me puede lastimar y el solo pensarlo hace que me estremezca  
-de pie-su tono es frió y da miedo lo hago aun sin verlo-desayunaras regresaras a tu habitación hasta las 3 de la tarde para que te diga para que te quiero entendido-  
-si amo-¿para que me quiere? no lo se y no quisiera averiguarlo  
-la cocina esta haya yo estaré en mi estudio regresas a tu habitación en cuanto termines-  
-si-gira sobre sus talones y desaparece de mi vista aun muero de miedo ¿que necesita de mi?

Me dirigí a la cocina y ahí estaba una mujer de alrededor de 35 años de cabello rubio y ojos azules  
-Buenos días señorita...-  
-Higurashi-conteste con voz triste  
-¿que le gustaría desayunar?-  
-no lo se-estoy hambrienta tiene una semana completa que no como  
-huevos, una tostada y un zumo de naranja esta bien-  
-claro-me senté en la isla de la cocina y espero, después de 10 minutos coloca un desayuno que se ve exquisito, estoy hambrienta lo pruebo y esta delicioso como y después de disfrutarlo me pongo de pie y me dirijo a mi habitación ¿ que demonios haré hasta las tres? entro y me doy cuenta de que hay una enorme televisión de pantalla plana decido verla un poco para entretenerme, cuando lo veo a mi AMO decido dejarlo para saber mas sobre el y por lo que escucho es asquerosa mente rico y jodida-mente guapo, miro el reloj y apenas son las 12 y ya me he aburrido salgo al balcón de nuevo y el sol me calienta y es tan reconfortante siento que mi rostro toma color y admiro lo ciudad deseo con mas fuerzas irme me siento en el piso y me quedo observando, después de que entro en calor entro de nuevo, y miro el reloj 1 de la tarde, rayos que are comienzo a dar vueltas y exploro mi habitación hay un reproductor de DVD y un ipod, decido tomarlo y lo desbloqueo quiero escuchar música encuentro una selecta lista de música de piano y clásica pero una llama mi atención en particular Prelude in E minor, op. 28, no.4 chopin, pulse reproducir y estoy cautivada por tan hermosa melodía es una melodía melancólica, miro el reloj 2:15 pm el tiempo se me paso volando, me miro en el espejo mi cabello esta alborotado y mis mejillas ya tienen mas color, me recojo el cabello y me lavo el rostro me miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo el pantalón negro resalta mis caderas y la blusa verde acentuaba todo lo demás, mis ojos están opacos sin brillo. volví a mirar el reloj 2:30 pm falta media hora seguía escuchando música me acuesto en la cama mirando el techo ¿todos mis días serán así? cerré mis ojos y los volví a abrir vi el reloj 2:59 pm me pare de un salto y salí a la sala lo encuentro sentado y me arrodillo frente a el, el miedo florece en mi ¿que me dirá?.

12:02 a.m 05/10/13

¿reviews? espero y les guste mi loca idea espero leernos pronto.

P.D: perdón por las faltas ortográficas.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo aquí que bueno que les gusto esta loca idea así que aquí el segundo capitulo.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a la maravillosa Rumiko Takashi a excepción de los creador por mi.

Cap.2

Aunque tengo miedo algo me reconforta pero no me tengo que confiar del todo el sigue sin decir nada  
-de pie-lo hago se que podría pagar las consecuencias-¿que haré contigo?-su tono es frió y siento que en cualquier momento me hará algo tengo miedo de nuevo ¿alguna vez se me quitara? no lo se -desnúdate-¿que carajos dijo? que me quite el desnude, no, no lo haré-hazlo-  
-no-dijo segura veo como se pone de pie y carajo una fuerte bofetada va a parar a mi mejilla derecha, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar y ya me encuentro en el piso levanto mi vista y mis lagrimas comienzan a correr  
-te he dicho que harás todo lo que yo diga-me levanta muy bruscamente-lo harás o no-asiento con la cabeza mi mejilla me arde y se que se me hinchara, desabrocho el botón de mis pantalones y bajo la cremallera me los quito y con ellos mis bragas me quito la blusa y desabrocho el sostén dejándolo caer el me mira impasible, me siento tan avergonzada  
-date la vuelta-lo hago me siento tan avergonzada tapo mi rostro escucho como se levanta y se acerca a mi, siento que me come con la mirada siento como me acerca mas a el y huele mi cabello su brazo esta en mi cintura,estoy paralizada del miedo el pasa su mano en mi trasero y me alejo de el, en su rostro veo el enojo me frunce el ceño-con que me tienes miedo- dice dando un paso hacia el frente mientras yo retrocedo-ni se te ocurra volverlo a hacer- sigo avanzando hacia atrás hasta que me choco contra la pared el se acerca rápidamente hacia mi y toma mi rostro veo mi reflejo en sus ojos color oro, veo mi terror quiero salir ¡salir!-con que virgen hmm-que carajos dice una de sus manos baja por mi espalda y me tenso-lo resolveremos mas tarde-me empuja y caigo y me dolió lo veo a los ojos y tiene un a arrogante sonrisa en su rostro-puedes hacer lo que quieras menos salir de aquí si lo haces no creas que solo sera una bofetada-asiento con la cabeza y sale hacia una habitación tomo mi ropa y corro hacia mi habitación me vuelvo a vestir me veo en el espejo y mi mejilla esta algo hinchada y roja me tumbo en la cama y me pongo a llorar a que se refería con "lo resolveremos mas tarde".Bueno tengo algo de tiempo recorro el inmenso apartamento y salgo al balcón tiene una vista hermosa me siento en el piso y después me recuesto viendo al cielo recordando del como durante los 6 meses que salí con Elliot solía hacerlo, acostarnos en el verde césped y ver el cielo tomados de la mano pero todo era una maldita farsa lo hacia solo para venderme por cuanto 10 mil dolares que estúpida bilis sube a mi garganta y me paro de golpe y sin contener mi furia golpeo la pared abriéndome los nudillos haciendo que estos comiencen a sangrar ¡carajo! corro al baño y me lavo las manos haciendo que el el sangrado pare veo mi mano y esta hinchada roja y una linea en mis nudillos bah que demonios haré me tumbo en la cama y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida, me remuevo en la cama y despierto de golpe cuanto dormí miro hacia la ventana se esta poniendo el sol me levanto me veo en el espejo y salgo y esta parado admirando el atardecer camino en silencio y hago lo de siempre mirando abajo aunque me muero por mirar el atardecer me hago a la idea de que no lo veré el sigue ahí parado, no se cuanto tiempo pasa pero me doy cuenta que ya estamos a obscuras  
-de pie-y sin titubear lo hago-mírame-levanto mi rostro y mis ojos se quedan atrapado en los suyos en esos lago de oro se acerca a mi y yo retrocedo por inercia como aquella vez con Elliot cuando se robo mi libertad cuando me drogo y me vendió esos recuerdos hacen que mis ojos se llenen de lagrimas-¿miedo?-niego con mi cabeza-¿te intimido?-asiento con la cabeza y siento como el sigue avanzando y yo retrocediendo hasta que el cristal me detiene ¿que hago? me quedo ahí o corro, sea lo que sea la segunda opción tiene sus consecuencias decido quedarme ahí sin moverme; me toma entre sus brazos y me estrecha, no le correspondo más sin en cambio es tan cálido y me gusta el con su mano toma mi barbilla y me obliga a verlo después toma mis brazos y en un rápido movimiento me tiene atada ¿que? ¿como paso esto? yo pensé..., me arroja contra el suelo y mi espalda siente el duro piso lo veo con terror y sonríe -te dije que resolveríamos eso mas tarde- ¡a esto se refería! se pone en cuclillas y me besa rápidamente en los labios yo solo estoy petrificada ¡a esto se refería! mi subconsciente esta paralizada y no se que pensar no me puedo poner de pie y sin darme cuenta me recargo en mi mano lastimada cierro un de mis ojos y un quejido sale de mis labios solo me ve me pone de pie de forma brusca me voltea y ve mi mano escucho un gruñido, me voltea de nuevo y me abofetea dos veces y una tercera vez la que hace que caiga al piso estrepitosamente sobre mi muñeca lastimándome ¡TENGO MIEDO QUIERO SALIR, AYÚDENME!.lo miro con miedo se acerca y yo retrocedo un poco me apoyo en el cristal y ya estoy de pie y corro a mi habitación cierro la puerta con la cadera y corro al balcón ¡joder! yo sola busque mi desgracia me acerco a la orilla del balcón y veo hacia abajo el vértigo hace que suba la mirada ¿sera lo mejor? lo analizo claro que si prefiero matarme a estar aquí por el resto de mis días subo aun con las manos atadas veo hacia abajo de nuevo el asfalto me asegura una caída dura pero efectiva ademas calculo que estoy unos diez pisos arriba, lo are paso mi pierna por la barandilla y después la otra y me agarro aun con las manos atadas a estas volteo y ¡mierda! esta ha 6 pasos de mi, me suelto pero por algo no me percate del pequeño borde que esta estoy a punto de dar mi paso cuando el me jala hacia a tras pasándome de nuevo hacia una parte segura ¡NO!, siento las lagrimas en mis ojos quiero morir, dejar de respirar si el me tratara así cada que quiera, forcejeo, mas es en vano me introduce a la habitación y me arroja a la cama haciendo que me queje por el impacto, me quedo quieta y no lo veo, me ha lastimado y lo odio, coloca sus manos a lado de mi cabeza mientras su cuerpo esta sobre el mio, besa mi mejilla con dulzura y me remuevo el pasa sus manos por mi espalda y se detiene en mis muñecas pienso que me desatara pero no lo hace quita sus manos de mi espalda y las pasa por mi mejillas se que esta hinchada y su rose hace que cierre mi ojo por la punzada de dolor y lo veo sus ojos demuestran enfado ¡joder!,con cuidado pasa las manos por el dobladillo de mi playera verde y la sube hasta mis senos, mis pupilas se dilatan, con paciencia me la quita por completo y quedo en sostén, ¡NO! besa desde mi vientre hasta mi cuello y mi cuerpo traicionero lo disfruta, me despoja de mi sostén y la vergüenza me embarga, pasa su mano por mi seno derecho y yo solo volteo hacia otro lado el sigue con lo mismo hasta que se lo lleva a la boca y entonces un pequeño gemido sale de mis labios sus manos se encargan de quitarme mi pantalón y mis bragas,¡NO! no quiero pero mi cuerpo es demasiado traicionero ante tantas sensaciones nuevas, el pasa su mano por mi sexo y yo solo gimo en respuesta, con su pulgar frota mi clítoris y yo gimo mas fuerte y sin mas dos dedos se hunden en mi interior arqueo mi espalda esto es tan placentero, el sigue con su tortura hasta que se detiene y saca sus dedos escucho el sonido de su bragueta y el como rompe la envoltura de algo y después sin previo aviso esta dentro de mi, un chillido sale de mi boca me ha dolido demasiado se queda quito un momento y el dolor disminuye se comienza a mover lentamente enterrándose mas profundo, mis gemidos son mas fuertes pero no me importa, siento mi cuerpo temblar y de pronto estallo es una sensación demasiado placentera y de pronto el se queda quieto y sale de mi interior sube su bragueta y me vuelve a golpear en la mejilla  
-¡detente, me lastimas!-grito mis lagrimas pasan por mis mejillas y me arde me duele-para por favor-sollozo-me duele me lastimas, ya no lo hagas, desatame haré lo que quieras, pero ya no me golpees,¡para!-me mira sorprendido y me desata froto mi muñeca y me duele, mis nudillos están rojos-gracias-trato de sentarme y duele me quedo acostada quiero ver mi mejillas paso mis dedos y ¡mierda me duele demasiado!-¿me golpearas de nuevo?-no responde- por favor prometo obedecer te al pie de la letra pero no mas golpes por favor-lo miro y asiente, no le creo del todo pero no tengo otra opción el gira sobre sus talones y sale de la habitación obscura prendo la lampara que esta alado y me pongo de pie una agudo dolor palpa sobre mi sexo y me siento de nuevo no me levanto aunque me duele camino al baño prendo las luces y me veo en el espejo ¡hijo de...! mi mejilla esta morada hincada y duele paso mis dedos y cierro mi ojo es un bastardo con razón no dijo nada, me meto a duchar para relajarme después de hacerlo salgo por algo de ropa y me acuesto a dormir espero amanecer mejor mañana.

10:47 pm 14/10/13

¿reviews? espero y les guste aclaro en esta historia kagome se me hace algo mas vulnerable y sesshomaru un poco mas malo espero les guste nos leemos pronto.

pd: perdón por las faltas ortográficas.


	3. Chapter 3

hola, perdón por mi ausencia pero tengo problemas en la preparatoria y esto es algo cansado aparte de que mi lap no la he tenido para nada,les pido algo de paciencia con los fics ya que tardare en actualizar este capitulo lo subo por que ya lo tenia escrito sin mas preámbulos los dejo leer.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi.

Advertencia: A.U, Occ.

CAP.3

Ya es de día miro el reloj 8:30 am vaya es algo tarde pero estoy asquerosa mente cansada y sin ganas de levantarme me acuesto de lado y apoyo mi mejilla contra la almohada sintiendo las punzadas de dolor la quito rápidamente debe de seguir morada, decido levantarme y me miro de nuevo en el espejo sigue igual que ayer, solo que menos hinchada me lavo el rostro y me cepillo el cabello y los dientes salgo para cambiarme y después busco en el tocador hay maquillaje, ¡gracias! me pongo un poco para que se vea un poco menos lo morado pero aun así es notable, salgo y esta ahí sentado en el sillón tomando una taza de café leyendo el periódico, doy un suspiro y camino hacia el y hago lo de siempre  
-ve a desayunar-asiento me pongo de pie y me encamino hacia la cocina y ai esta esa agradable mujer  
-Buenos días señorita higurashi-dice con voz dulce y cálida  
-Buenos días...-  
-que descortés de mi parte soy Elena-  
-buenos días Elena-y le regalo una sonrisa la cual me corresponde  
-¿que desea desayunar?-  
-solo jugo-  
-ok jugo y ¿panques?-asiento, y se pone manos a la obra me siento tan rara y sin darme cuenta 10 minutos después esta mi desayuno tomo un sorbo del jugo esta delicioso y como mis panques también riquísimos al terminar llevo mis platos al fregadero y Elena me detiene y no me queda de otra mas que resignarme me vuelvo hacia la sala y ahí esta ahora solo lee el periódico me vuelvo a arrodillar  
-alza el rostro-lo hago pero mis ojos no hacen contacto con los suyos pasa sus dedos por mi mejilla y me quejo bajo,temo que me vuelva a abofetear cierro los ojos esperando el golpe y nunca llega los abro temerosa y si lo sabia no debía confiar en el, me golpea de nuevo ¿que hice dios mio? tomo mi mejilla ya me duele demasiado, lo veo y lo vuelve a hacer ahora si mis lagrimas corren-dijiste que ya no lo harías-lo miro a los ojos  
-yo no dije tal cosa-¡¿que?!-no creas que lo que me dijiste ayer lo acatare, te lo advertí tus faltas serán castigadas y ahora agradece que solo son bofetadas querida-¡NO!  
-¡ERES UN MALDITO!-¡no yo y mi gran bocota!, me mira encolerizado,¡no, no quiero repetir mi pasado NO!lo hace de nuevo-¡no padre!-¡¿que?! no se por que carajos dije eso pero  
-¿padre?-me mira curioso yo guardo silencio todo esto me recuerdo cuando el,¡NO VAYAS HACIA HAYA!grita mi subconsciente,no lo veo,yo solo era una niña,que en vez de jugar estaba escondida bajo su cama,¡no malditos recuerdos!,-¡nunca te quisimos fuiste un jodido error!-no mi padre gritaba eso a mi una pequeña de 5 años ¡no!,-¡arruinaste mi vida maldita bastarda!-¡no! mama gritándome esas horribles palabras-¡para por favor no lo hagas mas,te lo pido por favor!-si no se detiene entonces no se que haré no se si pueda llevar eso de nuevo,me mira curioso se que quiere saber-no te incumbe-susurro me pongo de pie y trato de caminar pero mi vista se nubla,¡joder!,me trato de sostener de algo pero no encuentro de que y caigo al piso ¡no, es un maldito, me lastima una vez mas...me hiere...hiere...!caigo en esa profunda obscuridad veo a mi...  
Esa inmensa obscuridad me consume estoy de rodillas en medio de mi antigua casa veo como una niña pequeña de 5 años corre y se esconde debajo de su cama y veo que soy yo de pequeña, abrazo fuertemente una manta verde la cual esta sucia esos momentos veo a un señor quien era mi padre caminar a paso firme hacia mi habitación rosa, recuerdo su olor a cigarrillos y licor barato  
-¡papi no me pegues!-me sacaba de mi cabello y me tiraba en el piso sobre la alfombra verde  
-¡maldita escoria arruinaste mi vida!-se quitaba el cinturón y me pegaba en mi espalda y mis piernas y después me abofeteaba,solo tenia 5 añitos y mami no hacia nada mas que ver y el me lastimaba muy feo y entonces vi como el me pateaba el recordar esto es doloroso  
-¡no papa!-me senté sobre la mullida cama estoy sudando me toco la frente, tengo miedo como cuando era una niña que el me lastime me hace mas daño mental que físico viví eso por 10 años 10 turtuosos años, mis lagrimas corren por mi rostro así es como mi padre me dejaba las mejillas, me hago bolita, era lo que hacia de pequeña para tratar de defenderme de los multiples golpes, ¿por que me pasa esto ami?, me pongo de pie y voy al baño me veo en el espejo mis ojos rojos mi mejilla esta mas hinchada y morada por su culpa, mi rostro esta pálido y tengo sudor me lavo el rostro y salgo y esta ahí parado, sin perturbarse y se que debo hacer, lo hago sin titubear y comienzo a llorar si razón alguna, se pone de cuclillas y levanta mi rostro y besa mi mejilla, no sabe que me lastimo lo hace como si nada con su pulgar recorre mi labio inferior lo miro sus ojos brillan como los de un gato, y de pronto me tiene abrazada con su nariz en mi cuello-dime ¿que le temes?-su pregunta me toma por sorpresa-¿me temes?-niego-¿entonces?-me abrazo de el-a que me golpees-le soy sincera a eso le temo que me lastime-¿por que?-no quiero contestarle, no lo haré-no te lo puedo decir-y mi llanto se vuelve mas constante, ¿el me da miedo?,claro que si,¿a que le tengo miedo?, a todo, ¿por que?,por que aun soy esa niña pequeña escondida bajo su cama, lo se y a pesar de eso no lo puedo superar sigo llorando siendo inconsciente de que quien me sostiene es el mismo causante de mi llanto, levanto mi rostro y de pronto veo el rostro de mi padre y palidezco lo alejo y corro hacia la cama metiéndome bajo las cobijas y esos malditos recuerdos salen a flote, yo bajo mi cama negra de madera tratando de hacerme pequeña para que mi papa no me encuentre, abrazando mi cobijita, llorando, rogando por que ya no fueran así, rogando por que papá me tomara en brazos y me diera un beso y una disculpa,para que mi mami me quisiera, para que ellos fueran felices conmigo, los tres juntos, aprieto las cobijas contra mi pecho, enserio estoy mal muy mal. Después de recobrar mi cordura salgo de las cobijas y el ya no esta la puerta de mi balcón esta abierta y entra una brisa deliciosa salgo con las cobijas y me paro tras la barandilla y veo la ciudad desearía ser libre me siento en la orilla y me abrazo mas a las cobijas ahora el es dueño de mi destino,de mi vida, de todo mi ser, no me queda de otra mas que resignarme y después de admitir mi triste derrota me quedo dormida viendo las luces de la ciudad centellando debajo de mi y por un hermoso instante soy libre, por ese precioso instante me olvido de mi pasado de mi dueño de Elliot de todo solo soy yo disfrutando de mi libertad.  
abro mis ojos pesadamente y veo que sigo afuera y hace frió alzo la mirada y el cielo esta gris, lloverá me pongo de pie y me tambaleo un poco pero camino hacia mi habitación y miro el reloj 6:30 am vaya es algo temprano y me acuesto de nuevo el haber llorado tanto ayer me agoto caigo rendida ante el sueño,disfrutando de mi pequeña libertad me despierto ya que escucho una voz desconocida me paro y me miro al espejo me veo fatal me lavo el rostro me cambio y aplico maquillaje disminuyendo la marca morada salgo y ahí esta el Elliot  
-ahí estas-se acerca hacia mi  
-¿que quieres?-  
-vengo por ti hay alguien que pagara 5 millones por ti al parecer te quiere de juguete sexual-palidezco ante su respuesta  
-no-me toma del brazo y me jala y no lo veo por ningún lado hasta que se interpone en la salida  
-creo que no aprendiste de la ultima golpiza que te di la ultima vez-  
-jaja tu no me puedes hacer nada-  
-a no-levanta una ceja y tengo miedo intento zafarme de Elliot pero no puedo ejerce mas su agarre  
-esta perra vale mucho mas de lo que tu pagaste-  
-bueno pues esta perra como la llamas tu me pertenece pague la suma acordada así que si no quieres meterte en un grave problema suéltala-  
-ja te meterás con Naraku-  
-me meteré con el mismísimo diablo si no la sueltas-veo el enfado me zafo y abofeteo a Elliot el me mira furioso  
-¡eres estúpido o algo por el estilo después de que me vendiera maldito!-me acerco mas haciéndolo retroceder-¡vuelves como si nada a reclamarme te falta un maldito tornillo tienes que solucionar tus mierdas Elliot y si quieres vete con cualquier otra y hazle lo mismo al fin y al cabo escuche que te pagan muy bien por cada estúpida a la que llevas así que ve y engatusa a otra!- lo vuelvo a abofetear y los dos me ven sorprendidos nunca me había sentido tan furiosa, le doy una mirada fulminante lo encamino a la puerta y antes de cerrársela en la cara-¡si vuelves a aparecer diciendo cualquier mierda yo personalmente me encargo de desaparecerte del mapa!-y cerré de un portazo, la bilis sube a mi garganta me dejo caer de rodillas me estallara la cabeza me comienza a faltar el aire, rayos mi presión me pongo de pie algo tambaleante pero estoy mareado, todo da vueltas me recargo de la pared y caigo de nuevo contra el piso de manera estrepitosa, vaya esto es malo el me toma en sus brazos y pienso que se dirige a mi habitación pero se dirige a la suya y me deposita en su cama va por algunas pastillas y me da una aspirina siquiera esto calmara el dolor de cabeza me la tomo sin chistar y cierro mis ojos, vaya me he puesto mal me siento y lo miro sus ojos, están preocupados aunque su rostro este frió he inexpresivo  
-¿lo conoces?-  
-como olvidar a quien me vendió-dijo con asco y furia  
-¿me dirás que te paso ayer?-niego con la cabeza se sienta al lado de mi y toca mi mejilla,cierro mi ojo me duele, mi subconsciente lo mira furiosa y tiene una lanza lista para lanzarse la esta mas furiosa que nunca, cierro mis ojos y inconscientemente paso mis dedos por su rostro  
-¿como te llamas?-pregunto curiosa  
-sesshomaru-su nombre es tan perfecto como el, abro mis ojos abrupta mente por tan estúpido pensamiento,¡el es el causante de tu agonía!, grita mi subconsciente,lo se y de todas maneras me reconforta estar con el,doy un suspiro y me acuesto y sin saber o tener noción de algo me desmayo un momento esa no era su voz, no es el, ¡estoy inconsciente!,¡¿que pasa?!,y por fin reacciono me pellizco y si por fin estoy despierta que mierda fue eso y veo a todos lados estoy en el balcón y el me mira furioso ¡NO DE NUEVO! cierro los ojos pero antes de hacerlo Elliot esta junto a el ¡carajo! me pongo de pie y salto la barandilla y los dos me miran con asombro camino por el pequeño borde hasta que estoy fuera de su alcance  
-¿que hace Elliot aquí?-pregunto temerosa el me venderá o que hará tengo miedo no me puedo desmayar no ahora.  
-¿que hace Elliot aquí?-vuelvo a repetir,tengo miedo sera verdad lo que paso en mi sueño siento que en cualquier momento me voy a desmayar, pero no debo tengo que resistir-responde me- me tomo de la barandilla las piernas comienzan a fallarme  
-vengo por ti querida-¡no!  
-¿para que?-las palabras salen con trabajo de mi boca  
-hay un mejor postor-,¡no! mi vista se nubla  
-¿cuanto mas?-me duele pronunciar todo esto  
-4 millones mas- le doy una ultima mirada a... su nombre sera verdadero...sesshomaru su nombre suena tan bien-me venderás de nuevo-una risa arrogante sale de sus labios-por supuesto quien diría que pagarían tanto por una perra como tu-sus palabras suenan arrogantes-lo siento querido pero si de eso se trata prefiero suicidarme-lo miro a el solamente sigue sin inmutarse,-¿que?-y me suelto y me lanzo hacia atrás y lo único que escucho en sus labios es mi nombre que suena tan glorioso y en sus ojos se refleja el ¿miedo? no lo se cierro mis ojos siento como voy cayendo hasta que mi cuerpo golpea con las ramas de un árbol y después sobre un auto y finalmente mi cabeza rebota en el asfalto y quedo inconsciente el dolor fue mucho menor al que sentí al saber que el si me vendería.

Mi cuerpo me pesa y duele sobre todo mi cabeza quiero moverme pero no puedo escucho una voz  
-¿como se encuentra?-me resulta familiar?-  
-mejor gracias a que el auto y el árbol amortiguaron su caída es sorprendente que sobreviviera a una caída de 9 pisos-¡carajo sigo viva!  
-diagnostico-  
-tiene una contusión en la cabeza su cerebro esta hinchado, tiene dos costillas rotas y lesiones menores en las extremidades-rayos como fui tan estúpida nada hago bien.  
-gracias...-¡no la maldita obscuridad viene a mi! me lleva un lugar seguro donde no me pasa nada donde soy libre, y hay una silueta parada sobre una pequeña colina y corro a sus brazos por alguna razón me atrae hace que sin conocerlo lo ame y cuando levanto mi vista...vuelvo en si de nuevo a la realidad pero aun no puedo abrir los ojos lucho por hacerlo pero mi cuerpo no me responde  
-¿cuando despertara?-  
-cuando su cuerpo lo diga-  
-lleva una semana aquí-esa voz suena exasperada  
-entienda apenas ayer su cerebro regreso a la normalidad-el doctor esta molesto  
-pero entienda...-¡NO, de nuevo quiero saber que mas le dirá! y estoy de regreso en ese lugar pero ahora ya no es un lugar lleno de paz es mi antigua casa y mi papi llega feliz y me toma entre sus brazos y me da un beso en la mejilla y mami grita que ya es hora de comer y todos estamos felices los tres juntos.y después todo desaparece  
-¿tu vida es fácil?-no se de quien esa voz pero estoy en medio de la obscuridad  
-no,no lo es-  
-¿eres feliz?-no le mentiré  
-no lo soy-  
-¿quieres ser feliz?-eso es algo obvio  
-si-  
-pues entonces despierta-  
-pero el estará ahí y todo se ira por la borda-  
-tu solo hazlo dale tiempo al tiempo-y poco a poco abro mis ojos es de noche parpadeo para poder adaptarme, tengo sed muchísima sed, toco mi garganta quiero algo de agua volteo hacia todos lados no hay nadie y veo un botoncito y lo toco y entonces llega una enfermera  
-¿que necesita?-  
-un poco de agua-dijo con dificultad-  
-claro el doctor George vendrá a verla en unos instantes-y sale dejándome sola la habitación esta obscura y es fría, tengo una bata de hospital y no veo a nadie conocido o algo conocido y de pronto entra el, un doctor y la enfermera con una jarra de agua con hielos, sirve un vaso y me lo da,lo tomo y doy un sorbo sabe a gloria  
-¿como se siente?-  
-adolorida-  
-tiene suerte-  
-yo creo-lo miro es guapo muy guapo  
-bueno la revisare y le traerán algo de comer-asiento,revisa mi cabeza y tienta mis costillas y hago una mueca de dolor duele  
-Todo va muy bien yo creo que dentro de una semana ya se encontrara en casa-asiento-Nora tráele un poco de sopa y te-ella asiente y los dos salen dejándome sola con el y una alarma en mi cabeza me avisa que hay peligro  
-¡¿que mierda pasaba por tu cabeza al hacer eso?!-me estremezco me da miedo,me encojo de hombros  
-todo quedo claro ese día- se acerca a la cama ¡NO, ALÉJATE!.

06:10 P.M 02/11/13

¿reviews? espero que si enserio solo pido un poco de paciencia no tengo mi lap a mi disposición así que en cuanto la tenga actualizare,nos leemos pronto.

P.D: perdón por las faltas ortográficas.


End file.
